Lady Amber of Narnia: The Lost Tales
by DaddysCowgirl94
Summary: This explains what happens between the books.  At the end of LWW, Aslan basically says that Amber will stay in Narnia until the world ends.  Well, there is a lot of time between the Chronicles, so this tells the tales that have long since been lost.
1. Part 11 The Stag

*****I am currently (as of 2/02/2013) looking for someone who would be willing to Beta different (mostly) one-shots dealing with the Chronicles of Narnia. Updates are definitely going to be sporadic, maybe even non-existent sometimes, but I am just looking for someone who can be available whenever. PM me if you're interested! Thanks!*****

**Okay, so this is post-HAHB (which I will write, I promise...)**

**This actually started out as an epilogue to Lady Amber of Narnia: LWW, but I kind of got carried away, so I decided to post a whole new story devoted to what goes on in Narnia between the seven books that were written. So... yeah, I'm not sure how often this one will be updated, but I've already got some pretty good material... I can't wait to post it! Let me know what you think, please =)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Amber of Narnia: The Lost Tales part 1.1<strong>

**The Stag **

"My Kings! My Queens!" Mr. Tumnus bustled in.

"What is it, Mr. Tumnus?" asked Lucy. "What's possibly got you so agitated?"

"The great White Stag has been sighted!" Tumnus said. "The Stag that will grant a wish to any who can catch it!"

"Well, we should go after it," Peter said.

"Why?" Susan asked practically. "We have all we need; we don't need a wish."

"My dear sister," Edmund replied, "that isn't the point. We should go for the adventure. Who can imagine a nobler quarry than the great White Stag?"

"And it's been so long since we've had a proper hunting party," Lucy interjected. "Not since we got back from that battle at Anvard."

"But you girls wait at the castle, if you like," Edmund teased. "Let the men catch the Stag." Susan would have none of this, so she, too, consented to hunt the stag.

"What about you, Amber?" Peter asked. "Are you game?" Amber had been quiet the whole time. She had been plagued with a sense of dread as soon as the Faun entered the room.

"No..." she said. "I think I'll take Ed up on his offer. Someone has to keep the home fires burning." Suddenly, Edmund paled.

"Amber…. why don't you stay away from the home fires?"

"Home fires and kitchen fires are two totally different things, Ed," Amber had to laugh, even though she felt so odd. "I'm not going to be cooking anything for a very long time, don't worry."

"Are you okay, Amber?" Peter asked, concerned. "You never decline an offer to hunt. You love going out."

"I'm fine… really. I just need to rest for a little while." Amber wanted to tell Peter not to go after the Stag, but she couldn't think of a valid reason to keep him away. She walked away, feeling like she wouldn't see him again if he left. She was unaware of Peter following her to her office.

"Amber, tell me what's wrong," Peter said. "You've been silent all day, and when I suggested going after the Stag, you paled as if you'd just seen a ghost. Don't pretend nothing's the matter." Amber looked at him.

"I… I just feel like you shouldn't be going. Like something will happen while you're gone." Amber looked down, leaning on her desk. She could feel tears coming up. Peter came closer to the trembling girl.

"Amber… we'll only be gone a few days. Anything that could possibly happen while we're away, you can handle."

"I don't think you'll just be gone a day or two, Pete. I feel like you'll be gone for… for years…"

"Don't worry," Peter pulled Amber closer to him. "We'll be home in just a few days, I promise." Amber worked her way out of Peter's arms and turned to face him.

"Peter, stop. Just, go… go have fun on your hunt. I'll see you when you get back."

'What did I do?" Peter put his hands on his hips. Amber looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"What did I do to make you mad? Do you want me to stay?"

"No! I told you to have fun. What's the matter?"

"Earlier you were saying that you didn't want me to go. So what do you want?"

"I want you to have fun, Peter," Amber said. "And, yes, I still feel like you won't come back for a while… but maybe it's something that has to happen." Peter didn't know what was going through Amber's mind, but he couldn't help but think Amber was overreacting. Amber straightened and smiled. "Go," she urged. "Never mind my moodiness. I'm sure it's just nonsense. And don't tell the others about this. No need to ruin their mood…"

"Are you sure?" Peter asked. He didn't want to leave Amber alone if she was feeling ill, but she had regained her color and she seemed to be a little more herself now. Amber smiled again and nodded.

"I fully expect you to catch that Stag," Amber called, in mock sternness. "Don't you dare come back without having a wish granted. And don't waste a wish!" Amber watched beside the Beavers as the Kings and Queens headed out, laughing and joking among themselves. Amber had covered up her feelings for everyone, but now that they had finally left, she felt like she really wouldn't see them again for a long time. She sighed and headed back up to the Throne Room. She was Regentess, so while the Pevensies were gone, she made sure nothing happened at the castle. She did, indeed, stay to keep the home fires burning.


	2. Part 12: Gone

**Lady Amber of Narnia: The Lost Tales, part 1.2**

**Gone…**

Three days after the Kings and Queens had left, Amber sat in the Throne Room in her own little chair, going through some of the papers she had dutifully neglected over the past week. She had just dismissed the last courtier, and now she was helping Mrs. Beaver arrange dinner plans. Well, really, it was Mrs. Beaver arranging plans.

"And I was thinking we could have fresh pavender- they're very plentiful this time of year, it's just after the spawning. And we can have roasted apples with sugar. The orchards should be bearing now. Of course, we will have lemon sherbet, and-"

"Ah!" Amber leaned forward, clutching her head.

"Amber? Sweetie, what's wrong?" Mrs. Beaver rushed forward, trying to catch the girl before she could fall. Amber looked up, scared.

"They're gone!" she whispered. Mrs. Beaver looked at her, concerned.

"Who, dear?" she asked. "Who's gone?"

"The Kings and Queens! They're gone!"

"What do you mean?"

"They aren't in Narnia anymore! They're _gone_!"

"They've been kidnapped? We should send someone after them, then!" It didn't even cross Mrs. Beaver's mind to question the teenager- she had long since proven that when it came to these kind of things, she was to be listened to.

"No, no, it won't do any good- they're _gone_. As is, not in this world anymore." Amber shook her head violently. Mrs. Beaver stared at the girl.

"You mean, they've gone back? Back to where they came from?" Amber nodded. Mrs. Beaver gasped as she processed this new information. "What do we do? Are they going to come back?"

"I… I really don't know!" Amber was crying now. "I can't… I can't tell… All Aslan said was that they would leave, and they might come back… I don't know when… Mrs. Beaver, what are we going to do? None of them left any heirs… there's no one to take the Thrones!"

"You are Regentess," Mrs. Beaver said gently, calming down. "Narnia will look to you to take over until the Kings and Queens return."

"But I'm not a Queen…"

"You have just as much experience as any of the Kings or Queens," Mrs. Beaver replied. "But don't do anything else today, sweetie. I'll have someone take you up to your rooms, and you can rest until you've recovered from the shock. But don't wallow; Narnia _does_ need a Queen."

"No! I'm not a Queen. I will take the position of Regentess- but I will _not_ accept the title of Queen. It's not my position to take." Mrs. Beaver nodded.

"When are we going to tell the people?" she asked. Amber looked back up. She hadn't even thought of that!

"_What_ are we going to tell them? That their beloved Kings and Queens have left Narnia, and who knows when they will return? Or that their Kings and Queens have abandoned them? Oh, Mrs. Beaver… What am I going to do about this?" Amber was almost going into hysterics. She was having a hard time breathing.

"Amber, calm down right now. I will call Mr. Beaver, Mr. Tumnus, and Oerius… and I will have a messenger sent to Archenland. King Lune's advice in this matter- as a friend of the family as well as Narnia's strongest ally- will be invaluable. You go to bed right now, and let this sink in."

"When will I see them again, Mrs. Beaver? When will I see my dearest friends again?"

"Adalia!" Mrs. Beaver called as loudly as she could. "Adalia, come here please!" The young lady-in-waiting rushed in. "Take the Lady Tigress to her chambers, and draw a bath for her. Don't ask what is wrong; she is just overwhelmed, and she doesn't need to speak right now."

"Yes, Mrs. Beaver. Would you like anything else?"

"Yes. Send me Mr. Beaver, Mr. Tumnus, and Oerius. Tell them to meet me in the private study in the library, as soon as can be managed. Then I want you to make sure that dinner is ready on schedule, and take some up to her Ladyship." The young Naiad curtsied, and gently led the trembling Regentess away.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Please review!<strong>


	3. Part 13: Under Attack

**Lady Amber of Narnia: The Lost Tales, part 1.3**

**Under Attack**

Amber stared to the West, where she knew Lantern Waste lay. It had been a full year since the great High King and his siblings had departed Narnia. Amber had been Regentess, waiting faithfully for the Kings and Queens of the Golden Age of Narnia to reappear.

"Lady Tigress, look to the sea," said Adalia. "Blue sails; who has blue sails, Milady?" Amber pondered for a moment.

"The Telmarines, I believe," she said. "Why would the Telmarines be off the coast of Narnia?"

"Perhaps they wish to make an alliance?" Adalia asked.

"No…" Amber focused on the line of ships, and her eyes widened. "Those are war ships! Narnia is falling under attack! Come on, Adalia, help me get ready! Sound the alarm! And send for Oerius! And Mr. Tumnus, and the Beavers! Find all the Generals, and have them meet me in the Throne room _immediately_! Hurry!" Adalia quickly and efficiently helped Amber into her battle garb, then ran as fast as she could to sound the alarm.

* * *

><p>Amber walked down to the Throne Room, spreading the word as the distress bells sounded throughout the castle. She entered just as the Centaur General did, and sat in her chair- despite everyone's urging, Amber had insisted that the only ones who should sit in the Thrones were the Kings and Queens for whom they were made.<p>

"I have seen the ships on the horizon, Lady Tigress, and I have seen war in the stars. I was just on my way to warn you when the alarm sounded," Oerius said without introduction. "I have already gathered my men, and they stand ready for you to command, my Lady."

"Thank you, Oerius, for your foresight. It will be some time for the rest of the Generals to get here; can you please get some archers and catapults in place? Only get what can be done in a few minutes, but spread the word. With Aslan's blessing, we might be able to hold them off until I can get word to King Lune…"

"Yes, Milady," Oerius bowed. Amber sighed. What would compel the Telmarines to attack Narnia? Was it the lack of a King or Queen?

Amber knew that Narnia's chances were slim. They were being taken by surprise; unless the troops could get organized in less than an hour, then Cair Paravel would be _very_ easily taken. Amber briefly considered an evacuation- the elderly and the children, and anyone else who couldn't fight, maybe sent into the forest… Amber shook herself. She would order an evacuation if things did indeed turn in favor of the Telmarines, but she didn't want to borrow trouble. Still…

"Batma," Amber called. Another servant girl rushed in. Doubtless she had heard the conversation between Amber and Oerius, and she was obviously frightened.

"Yes, milady?"

"I know you are afraid," Amber said quietly, "but you have to do something for me. I want you to find Mrs. Beaver, and tell her to organize for an emergency evacuation. Tell her to prepare to get all the women, children, and elderly out of the castle and into the forest, headed for Lantern Waste. Tell her not to carry it out, but I want to be prepared. Can you do that?"

"Yes… yes, Milady," the girl curtsied. But she hesitated.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Amber asked.

"It's true? The attack… are we really under siege? Will Narnia survive?"

"Look at me right now, Batma," Amber took the girl by the shoulders and looked into her eyes. "As long as her people stay true to Aslan… Narnia will exist. Even if the Cair is taken, even if the Telmarines take over… if her people continue to fight for her ideals, Narnia will survive. You remember that, no matter what happens. Do you understand me?" Batma nodded, squaring her shoulders. Her fists clenched determinedly, and she curtsied once more before running to do as she was told. Amber stood and strode to the beautiful glass window. She stared at the horizon, which now seemed ragged thanks to the ships that were fast approaching the coastline. Amber, using her Tiger vision, could now see different contraptions that rigged the ships, making them look even crueler. Amber watched them approach, jutting her jaw out defiantly. She may have been taken by surprise, but she was going to protect Narnia, no matter what the cost. If these men expected Narnia to fold, they were in for a surprise.


	4. Part 14: To Battle

**Lady Amber of Narnia: The Lost Tales, part 1.4**

**To Battle**

"Prepare the counter! Keep those ships from reaching land!" Amber shouted. She had just watched in horror as a large catapult crashed into the ocean, mercifully missing the Cair. "And commence the evacuation. All who cannot or will not fight, make for Lantern Waste. All who will fight, to me! Defend your homes, defend you land! For Narnia!" She sat on Peter's horse. She wanted desperately to transform into her Tigress self, but she had to be able to give commands. The archers prepared to shoot, but Amber held up her hand.

"No! Save the archers. Prepare the harpoons, and the catapults! Get all the long-range weapons you can, _sink those ships_! _Do not let them make landfall_! We can still save this day!" But despite the best efforts of the Narnians, the Telmarines did indeed make it to land.

"Archers to the ready! Keep them back! Do not let them near this castle, and let none past your line! Take your aim! _Fire_!" Amber looked up as hundreds of flaming arrows were let loose. She was dismayed, however, when very few of them actually hit their marks. She stared as dozens of ships reached the shallows, and realized that there were many more behind them.

* * *

><p>What did the Telmarines want? They stood in a perfect line, making no move to advance. Confused, Amber held up her hand once more, keeping her own troops still. An olive branch waved, and a voice shouted, "King Caspian of Telmar wishes to speak with the leader of the Narnians under a parley." Amber frowned and looked to Oerius.<p>

"They've already attacked us; why do they want to speak now?"

"I do not know, Milady, but I advise that we hear him out. But I do not advise that you go alone." Amber nodded.

"I want you to come with me, as well as… the Giant Rumblebuffin." Oerius's generally stoic face changed instantly to surprise.

"Milady, as good as his intentions may be… do you really think that Rumblebufifn is the wisest choice in this matter?"

"The Telmarines do not know how foolish Giants are," Amber shrugged. "And he will not be speaking; just looking generally frightening. I want these men to know whom exactly they are dealing with." Oerius sighed; he had known the Tigress long enough to know that if she wanted something, and had good logic behind it, there was no point in arguing, so he sent for the Giant.

"Should I go as a Tigress, then change into a Girl?" Amber asked. "I know that can sometimes be intimidating…"

"Do you want it to be widely known that you are indeed a Tigress?" Oerius asked. Amber had always been reluctant before to reveal her true form to her enemies. The girl shrugged.

"Like I said, I want these men to know with whom they are dealing." She dismounted and transformed, feeling again the warmth that came from the necklace given to her by Father Christmas. She nodded to Oerius, who called, "The Lady Amber Tigress, Regentess of Narnia and the Lone Islands, will speak with King Caspian of Telmar under a temporary banner of peace."


	5. Part 15: Negotiations

****Okay, while I was typing this, whenever I said 'Caspian,' I was thinking about Caspian X- the good guy, right? Well, I had to keep reminding myself that this Caspian- Caspian I- is the bad guy. So don't get confused there, because it is very easy to do, trust me.****

****Please review!  
><strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Amber of Narnia: The Lost Tales, part 1.5<strong>

**Negotiations**

When Rumblebuffin and Oerius had taken their places behind her, Amber strode forward, into the enemy lines. She got the effect she wanted; the Telmarines were visibly uneasy about the Giant and the Centaur, and they had no idea why a Tiger was coming, too. Maybe this Lady about whom everyone whispered was playing a joke on them? Amber ignored them as they parted for her, and she walked straight into the tent of King Caspian. Rumblebuffin was much too large to fit into the tent, but Oerius could just barely stand up straight. He seemed to take up most of the room.

"I was told that the Lady of Narnia was coming to speak to me," Caspian said menacingly. "Instead does she send me… a circus?" Oerius tensed up, looking at Amber, but she remained quiet. She just stared at Caspian. "Is she too afraid to come to me herself? Or does she find this… joke… amusing? Perhaps she looks to lighten the spirits of her soldiers. No matter. I will not trade words with carnival attractions. You may return to your ranks, and tell your Lady that if she wishes to hear what I have to say, she will come to me herself." Caspian waved his hand as if to excuse them, but Amber chose that moment to transform back into a Girl. Caspian's dark eyes widened as they met Amber's golden ones. She smirked.

"It is not wise, King Caspian, to make fun of a Tigress… or a Centaur… and it is most certainly foolish to tease a Giant. You wish to speak with Lady Amber of Narnia. Well, here I am, Sire, and I bid you speak. But tread carefully; I do not take lightly to anyone poking fun at my warriors." Caspian was very obviously unnerved by Amber's sudden transformation. He took a little while to regain his composure.

"I… I have requested that we speak under parley," he said, "in order to give you and your people one chance. Surrender now, and your Narnians may live peacefully on reservations that we will generously set aside for you. However, if you should choose to fight, know that the Telmarine army is one of the greatest in the world, and we can- and will- fight you until every last Narnian babe is slaughtered in his crib. We will exterminate you like household pests."

"Is that all?" Amber asked, scoffing. "You should know that Narnia will never surrender. Not while her people remain loyal to Aslan. Not while her people remain loyal to her. Even if you try to hunt us to extinction, we will always come back, in numbers that will only haunt you in your wildest dreams. I tell you this now: if you try to harm Narnia, she will plague any Telmarine who dares desecrate her earth with his boots. She will haunt you, and you will fear her. Your children will quake with trepidation when she is mentioned. This, I promise you. As long as there is a Narnian who draws breath, Narnia will defend her people. And you will be driven out. If you leave now, however, and never set foot on Narnian soil again… you need fear nothing." Amber hadn't really planned to say anything like this, but she thought it sounded good. Oerius glanced at the Tigress- she had sounded so sure of herself, so convincing, that he could not help but know her words were true. Even if they weren't a moment before, Amber had just made them the truest words ever spoken.

Caspian grinned evilly. "Then to war," he said. "Get back to your people. You have until dawn tomorrow to reconsider. After that… if you still refuse our offer, you have condemned your people to death." Amber smirked as she changed back into a Tigress and strode out of her tent. She did not look to either side, until she made it back to her troops.

"Go now," she commanded. "Rest. Make ready for battle. Tomorrow, we fight for Narnia. Generals, if you will accompany me." The Tigress headed for the Cair.


	6. Part 16: Planning

**Okay, I know that I've already posted today, but I'm trying to get out of the habit of posting at like, one or two in the morning, mainly because I'm going to start having to get up really early for school, and I don't need to even be up that late. So this is the first step in posting them at a slightly more reasonable time. Tomorrow I'll try to post around like, noon or one.**

****Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next installment =D Don't forget to review!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Amber of Narnia: The Lost Tales, Part 1.6<strong>

**Planning**

"I want all of my Generals in here _right now_," Amber commanded. "And bring me some parchment; I must inform King Lune of our plight. What is the progress of the evacuation?"

"Mrs. Beaver is taking all of the women and children of the Cair to Lantern Waste. All who cannot fight have been evacuated," said Batma. Amber nodded.

"Milady, the Generals have arrived," said Adalia. "Shall I admit them?" Amber stood, making sure that her dress was straight; she had to look professional because today, she was in charge. She took a deep breath and nodded. Oerius the Centaur was the first in, followed closely by Kriffus the Gryphon, then Galanik the Red Dwarf, Mr. Beaver, and Tendeus the Leopard. When they were all assembled in her office, Amber inclined her head, letting them know that they could speak.

"How many men do we have right now?" she asked.

"There are five hundred fighters in Cair Paravel," Oerius answered. "This includes the stable boys, squires, pages, and butlers. Most of the nymphs and satyrs have been evacuated. Many of the Talking Beasts, however, have opted to stay and fight."

"Five hundred?" Amber hadn't realized how few people were really in Cair Paravel.

"Milady, five hundred strong is not enough to defend the Cair," said Tendeus.

"I am well aware of that, Tendeus. We will need more fighters… I want you and Mr. Beaver to send our fastest Beasts all across Narnia. We need to gather more men. Pay special attention to the coast. If any other coastal cities have been attacked, we should have heard about it, but I want to make sure that they are safe. Go ahead and organize an evacuation if need be, and gather all who will fight. We _need_ more than five hundred men." The Leopard nodded. Amber looked at the rest of the Generals, and noticed that Kriffus's eyes seemed far away, as if he was thinking about something that didn't quite add up.

"Kriffus, is there something wrong?" she asked. The Gryphon started, and returned his attention to the Lady.

"Only this, Milady," he said. "That we should have news of this. How did the Telmarines get past Galma or Terebinthia? No one can enter Narnia from the sea without having passed between the two." Amber frowned; Kriffus was right! Why hadn't they received a distress call from the Islands?

"We… we need to know what has happened on the Islands. Were they possibly attacked?"

"If they had been attacked, surely we would have heard about it," Galanik said.

"Not necessarily," Tendeus interjected. "Not if they couldn't get out."

"Are you suggesting that the Telmarines have taken them? Both of them?" Amber asked gravely.

"I would not mark it as impossible, Milady." Amber sat down, processing the possibility.

"Then Telmar has declared war upon Narnia. This is not just some random attack…"

"What is their interest in Narnia?" Mr. Beaver asked angrily.

"Narnia plays host to thousands of raw resources," Amber said. "Trees grow wild in the West, the North is exceedingly rich in coal- and precious jewels. We have optimal protection from the sea here in the East, and we are protected by the mountains and Archenland to the South... and if the Telmarines decide to make an alliance with Calormen, then they can certainly live here in Narnia without fear of attack." She sighed, leaning back.

"Can we win this?" she asked Oerius. "If we fight, will we survive?" Oerius looked up and took a deep breath.

"If this had happened yesterday, I would have said no in a heartbeat. However, after what you said today in front of King Caspian… Milady, when you declared Narnia's loyalty, you made something happen. I believe that your words woke in Narnia a Deep Magic, much like that of the Stone Table. I believe that your words are true, and that as long as Narnians remain, Narnia's spirit will live on."

"That was Amber?" asked Kriffus. "I heard a speech like that in my mind, while you were talking with the Telmarine King."

"I think every Narnian alive heard you, love," Mr. Beaver said. "It certainly heartened the soldiers."

"So..." Amber wanted to delve into this new development, but she knew that she couldn't derail. She had to keep her mind on the issue at hand, so she said, "Narnia will survive…"

"As long as her people remain loyal to Aslan and to her." Amber nodded.

"Oerius, I need your three fastest Talking Horses," she said. "I want them to take word to King Lune, in Archenland, as well as the Giants in Ettinsmoor. King Peter has made an alliance with the Giants at Harfang, but I do not know if it is still strong. And Kriffus, I need a Gryphon who can fly to Galma, and from there to Terebinthia. We should see how King Brenin and Queen Kalissa are faring if Terebinthia has been attacked, as well."

"Milady, do you not want anyone to be sent to Calormen?" Oerius asked.

"The Telmarines would not dare to attack Calormen," Amber said. "And our own relationship with the Tisroc is not one in which we can ask for help. I doubt Prince Rabadash has forgiven Queen Susan for her refusal to marry him."

"Surely Calormen would help if we needed it?" asked Tendeus, shocked. "The Tisroc said that he had no knowledge of the Prince's actions, and that no grudge would be held against Narnia."

"The Narnians would be resentful of any help from Calormen, anyway," Mr. Beaver said. "And I don't trust the Tisroc, not one bit." He was met with nods of agreement.

"I want all of our emissaries to be gone before dawn. Sooner, if possible. Mr. Beaver, find your fastest Talking Beasts- the Squirrels, and the Birds- to go along the coastline. Tendeus, have your Cats go throughout the rest of Narnia. Stop at every city and village. Narnians do not have to fight, but please impress upon them the importance of this matter. Bring them to the Cair as soon as possible."

"Yes, Milady," Tendeus said. Mr. Beaver nodded.

"Galanik, I am leaving you with the task of organizing our troops as they come in. You may use any method you feel will work. Thank you, my Lords. You are dismissed." Each General bowed in his own fashion, and Amber inclined her head once more, before they filed out.


	7. Part 17: Retreat

**This chapter is a lot shorter than some of them. Sorry about that...**

**Yeah, I really didn't want to write this chapter, but these things have to happen, so... yeah. You'll understand. =(  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Amber of Narnia: The Lost Tales, Part 1.7<strong>

**Retreat**

"My Lady, we cannot stay here," Oerius said over the roar of battle. Amber nodded grimly. They had fought outside on the beach and in the woods, trying to keep the Telmarines as far away from Cair Paravel as possible, but now she realized that there were too many. As much as she hated to abandon the Cair, she couldn't risk waiting any longer.

"Sound for retreat," she ordered. "We make for the woods. With any luck, some of the soldiers from the coastal cities will have arrived before nightfall."

"If they haven't been attacked as well," Galanik grumbled.

* * *

><p>"Retreat! Back to the woods!" Amber cried. "The Cair is lost," she added quietly.<p>

She worked her way back to the front line, slashing down as many Telmarines as she could in the process. She scanned the melee, making sure that there were no Narnians in among the lines of Telmarine soldiers. Thankfully, there were none. As Amber turned, she caught sight of King Caspian, sitting proud atop his horse, watching. When he saw her retreating, he grinned savagely and turned up to enter the Cair. Amber smiled grimly, knowing that, even though it could no longer be defended, the Telmarines would never be able to enter Cair Paravel.

Back before the Kings and Queens had left Narnia, Edmund had informed her- along with his siblings- that Cair Paravel was protected by a Deep Magic, of the same sort as that of the Stone Table. None could gain entrance to the great castle unless the true ruler of Narnia willed it. Amber knew that the Deep Magic would protect the castle from siege, but she also knew that it would be a long time before she would see its blessed halls once more.

* * *

><p>When the Narnians had fled into the woods, the trees moved around, making an impenetrable barrier between them and the Telmarines. Amber hoped that the Telmarines had seen this; she wanted them to be afraid of Narnians, and of what they could do.<p>

"The trees will provide protection, but it will only be temporary. We need to rest while we can. How many are left?"

"We have three-hundred and thirty soldiers, Milady," said Adalia, who had stayed to fight beside her mistress. Amber sighed. "And… my Lady, Tendeus is not among the Cats here…" Amber looked up sharply. Tendeus had been killed?

"And the others? Mr. Beaver? Oerius? Galanik? Kriffus?"

"They all survived, Milady. Kriffus left early on to retrieve help. Oerius is consulting his family, and Galanik is tending to the wounded…"

"What about Mr. Beaver?" Amber asked, though she felt she already knew the answer.

"He is among the wounded, my Lady." Amber set off immediately, looking for Mr. Beaver. She found him surrounded by the other Talking Beasts who had been wounded. Even through their pain, they all managed to show respect as their Lady walked among them. Amber was touched by their actions and tried not to get choked up.

"Mr. Beaver," she said softly. He was lying on a sprig of heather, gasping for breath. There was an arrow wound right above his heart.

* * *

><p>"Hello, love," he said. Amber smiled at the kind old Beaver. "Amber, listen to me. I know I'm not going to survive."<p>

"No, don't talk like that! We're going to take care of you, Mr. Beaver…"

"Stop, dear. I know when it is too late, and too late it is now. But you tell my wife that I really did love her cooking, and that I shouldn't have teased her all those years." Amber laughed, reminded of her own horrible cooking skills.

"Agh! I should have gone to the treasure chamber before abandoning the Cair! Their gifts are in there- including Lucy's cordial! I can run back and get them, I mean, I should-"

"No, leave them," Mr. Beaver said. "I've a feeling that those gifts are right where they need to be." He took a deep breath, and smiled up at the trembling girl. "For Narnia."

"And for Aslan," they finished together. Mr. Beaver closed his eyes, and took his last breath. Amber bowed her head tearfully. Oerius strolled by, unaware of what had just happened. Amber looked up at the Centaur.

"He's in Aslan's own country now," she said. Oerius took his horn out, and blew a single note. It was strong, and beautiful- but melancholy, as well. The note resounded through the clearing, going through the very earth.

* * *

><p><strong>Gah, I hated writing this! <strong>

**Anyway, I intend to make it a lot more poetic- Mr. Beaver deserves that much, don't you think?**


	8. Part 18: Aslan's Warning

**Everything in italics is Amber's dream, by the way.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Amber of Narnia: The Lost Tales, Part 1.8<strong>

**Aslan's Warning**

_That night, Amber dreamt she was in a castle, but she wasn't in Cair Paravel. This castle was all gray and blue, with a little bit of black every so often. Where was the color? Where were the stained glass? The tapestries? The paintings? Even the people seemed colorless, with black or dark brown hair and dark clothing. Amber felt like she was the only source of vibrancy, standing out in a world of grey. _

_Amber walked toward some unknown destination, though she did walk with a purpose. She stopped at a door at the end of a deserted corridor, raised her fist, and knocked. _

"_One moment, please," said someone from the other side. Amber heard something fall, and then an old man opened the door._

"_Hello, Professor Cornelius," she said sweetly. "Is this a bad time?"_

* * *

><p><em>Amber gasped as her background fell away. The dull grey was replaced with the bright blue of a summer sky, and the hard floor fell away to reveal soft green grass. Amber turned around, taking in the beauty of this new place.<em>

"_Hello again, my Child." Amber whirled around._

"_Aslan!" she cried. "Aslan, it's so good to see you!"_

"_And it is good to see you, Child," the great Lion said gently. "You have matured since last we spoke." Amber blushed. "The girl that came into Narnia could not have lead her country as you have today." Amber sobered, remembering all that had happened that day. _

"_Aslan, why did they attack? Why did this happen?"_

"_Because," Amber could hear the sadness in Aslan's voice. "Men have always been hungry for the thing that they cannot have. For the Telmarines, that thing is Narnia."_

"_Why do they want Narnia now?"_

"_The Telmarines have become too numerous for the land they are from originally. Telmar can no longer play host to their numbers. To them, Narnia looks like the country with the most benefits that poses the least amount of threat."_

"_Do you mean that they will win?" Amber asked fearfully. _

"_The Telmarines have already taken the Cair. And their numbers have not dwindled at all. They have played unfairly by taking you by surprise, and for that, they will gain victory over the land. But do not fear; you have ensured that Narnia herself will survive."_

"_I have?"_

"_Your loyalty and confidence, Amber, have woken the Deep Magic."_

"_What?"_

"_When you defended Narnia the way that you did, every Narnian- down to the last child- heard you. As did I. Because of your loyalty and confidence in Me, you have ensured that the words you spoke to King Caspian will prove true. So, even though the Telmarines will win the day, it will be a bitter victory. They will not know the true joy that you feel when you are in Narnia."_

"_Really? I wasn't really thinking about what I said… I know I wasn't planning to say that! But he… the King… he just made me so mad! He had the audacity to try to push my people on to a _reservation_! Those Telmarines, they are so arrogant!"_

"_You judge the entire nation based on the words and actions of their king?" Aslan asked._

"_They follow their king, don't they?"_

"_Not all Telmarines are like Caspian I. Indeed, one of Narnia's finest Kings will be descended from Caspian. In fact, that is why I need to talk to you."_

"_I'm sorry?"_

"_I am going to tell you something, Amber. And I am not telling you this to make you fearful."_

"_What is it, Sir?"_

"_Narnia is going to be suppressed. For years, Narnians will live only in the shadows. But one day, a King will rise above all his predecessors and bring Narnia back into the glory of her Golden Age."_

"_Why are you telling me this?" Amber asked. _

"_It will be your job to find him, and to help him. He will not be able to become the King on his own."_

"_How will I know who he is?"_

"_Look for the signs. And remember this: the gifts that were given by Father Christmas can only work for one who is or will be a true King or Queen of Narnia."_

"_What? Aslan, I don't understand."_

"_You will, Child. Don't worry; I will be with you."_

* * *

><p>Amber jerked upright, breathing hard. She immediately remembered her dream, and she almost lost all hope. But then she remembered that she had warriors out there, waiting for her.<p>

She knew that they didn't stand a chance. She knew that if the Narnians continued to fight, they would all be killed. She knew what had to be done. And she knew that she had to be the one to do it.

* * *

><p><strong>So, any guesses as to whom Aslan is referring?<br>Any guesses about what Amber has to do?**

**As always, please review!  
>Oh, and on that note, while I enjoy getting any kind of review, I especially like the ones that offer feedback, or criticism, or ideas, or anything of that sort =)<br>**


End file.
